Ventureland
Ventureland is a location in Epic Mickey, which is the Cartoon Wasteland's version of Adventureland, and as such, is based on its various incarnations. Geography Located in the southwest of the Cartoon Wasteland, Ventureland is a small town in a dense jungle with glowing eyes coming from every patch of darkness. Going under the Ventureland gateway, you will find on your left the Swiss Family Treehouse, where a crying Mr. Smee likes to sit under. Next door is the town's shop, Tiki Sam's Hut. Also in the courtyard is a building based on the boathouse of the Disneyland version of the Jungle Cruise, a large waterwheel, a building based on the facade of the Magic Kingdom's Pirates of the Caribbean that is the location of a projection screen leading to Tortooga, and another shop that opens up after completing the Pirates of the Wasteland pending the choices you made. In the center of the town is a pirate ship's mast, which rotates to power a door opening contraption for the projection screen. Locations *Pirates of the Wasteland **Tortooga **Tortooga's jungle **Skull Island *Tiki Hut *Treehouse Residents *Smee﻿ *Scurvy Pat *Damien Salt *Henrietta *Animatronic Daisy *One Eyed Ian *Bosun Blake *Antonio *Tiki Sam *Shopkeep Travis *Dolly Dalmatian *Jim the Puzzled *William *Botanist Darvin *Gilda (After Tortooga) Pirate Voyage Pirate Voyage is an area within Ventureland in Epic Mickey. It is based off the Pirates of the Caribbean rides at Disney Parks. Gremlin Erik can be rescued here and he is able to open the trap that Rigger Greene is in, who may then also be rescued, thus completing the quest 'Find the Missing Pirate' which Horace Horsecollar will have given you. Some of the walls here may be thinned out to reveal hidden items such as Treasure Chests. ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Ventureland is in a bad state. In the game, Animatronic Captain Hook disappeared for unknown reasons (possibly he got eaten by Tick-Tock the Crocodile or he was a victim from the quake, or disabled by the Mad Doctor), giving Smee the captain position of the pirate crew. the pirates have also been driven from Tortooga by Blackbeard. Besides of this Animatronic Daisy is producer of a news program named the Duck News Network. The main objective in Ventureland is to get to the construction site in the Jungle that Gremlin Prescott was supervising, due to a secret in the blueprints of the site. The element that complicates this is that Mad Doctor closed the construction site and had Pete Pan to guard the entrance. There are two ways you can get to the constuction site: paying Tiki Sam 500 E-Tickets to have him open a basement tunnel, or finding Hook's clothes in thinned chests and giving them to Smee to have him open the practical way. Trivia *In the Wasteland map found in the Epic mickey app, information on Ventureland is strangely on the spot where the scrapped Wonderland level. It should've been located next to the area where the Pirates of the Wasteland information is. That means that information for Wonderland was supposed to have gone there, but due to it being scrapped, informtaion apperared on there. *At the end of Epic Mickey 2, the Pete's are shown to be throwing Gremlin Prescott through the Projector to Ventureland. Category:Locations Category:Cartoon Wasteland